Love Now Requited
by the real poison ivy
Summary: It has been ten years since Gokudera left Namimori, and now he finally returns! With an arranged marriage on the rise and new obstacles in their way, can Yamamoto win over Gokudera's cold heart again? Or are their lives just too different?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Tis me! I'm back baby! Anyway, this here message is to those who wanted more from the world of my mind, so I will deliver! I'm sure I have told you about Love Now Requited, the supposed collection of outtakes and POV's not used in the original story, as well as alternate endings, but… that's all changed now. I'll still have a story for all the little tidbits I decided to take out, but that's going to be called Un-Loved By Me. **

**HA! (that was a joke ladies and gentlemen) It's actually going to be called I Hate You Less. This will be all the little stuffs I wanted to write but didn't. it'll probably have some random stories about the creation of this fanfic as well. **

**But that's not the point. **

**The point is, Love Now Requited is going to be written as a sequel to Unrequited Love. **

**Okay, that's a small lie. It's really a continuation from an alternate ending I had planned to write. That alternate ending will be included as the first chapter, but the gist of it is that instead of coming back 18 months after first leaving, Gokudera comes back after _8 YEARS. _**

**Yep. 8 whole years. So this is how it works. Unrequited Love is its own story. Love Now Requited is a sequel based on Unrequited Love, but the ending was different. The first chapter of Love Now Requited will be Unrequited Love but with the new ending. Love Now Requited is not an actual sequel, but a continuation of Unrequited Love. To suit my purposes I had to change the ending so that is why it's different from Unrequited Love. **

**To those who enjoyed Unrequited Love and didn't want the story to end, I hope you will enjoy Love Now Requited. to those who have not read Unrequited Love, and skipped directly to the longer story, fear not. everything needed to understand the story is right here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Love: Part 1**

**A/N: Hello! I was looking through random pics and there was one where Gokudera was watching Yamamoto laugh and talk with other people with a really sad look on his face. That inspired me to write this Fanfic. This is AU, so like Tsuna never met Reborn, and stayed a loser, and Gokudera just lived in Namimori. He moved there to escape his parents. Possible angst but I'm not quite sure. And yes I know its a little cliché. Anyways on with the story!**

**Summary: Yamamoto is the popular jock that everyone loves. Gokudera is the bad mouth genius that the girls swoon over but isn't the type to socialize. If one falls for the other but both hide their feelings, can either of them be truly happy?**

1234-8059 Yeah!

Gokudera's POV

I looked up at the math teacher through my bangs. "80-x+s=59 for x= 33 and s=2" I told him. He nodded with an unhappy expression.

My eyes wandered over to the right where Yamamoto was sitting. He had a thoughtful look on his face, but confusion showed as well. It was pretty adorable.

I shoved my face back down into my arms. Had I really just called him adorable? God, I must be loosing it. I swore not to open my heart up to anyone! Damn it!

I buried my face further into my arms. Damn him. It's his fault that this is happening. Opening up to people ends in pain and loneliness. Time doesn't help either. Instead of healing the wounds, it infects them. You have to go out and find your own cure because what people tell you about time is bullshit!

I am seriously fucked up. Not only did I fall for someone after I swore to lock those feelings away, I fell for HIM. The stupid baseball freak that everybody loves and adores. This is just too cliché. I'm the punk, and he's the jock.

There's also the problem that were both guys. He's probably never even looked twice at me. He has over half the female population of the school drooling over him, why would he look twice at me? I smoke, have a bad attitude, and no social life beyond the girls who crowd around me.

Even if he has looked twice me, his eyes were probably full of pity.

Class ended in what seemed like five minutes later. For a few minutes after class I watched Yamamoto talk and joke with his friends. They walked out a few minutes later.

When everyone had left I slowly got up and gathered my things. I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the music room taking care to not cross paths with Hibari. Once at the music room I stopped with my hand upon the door. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them.

I opened the door and walked inside, searching the room for the grand piano. It resided in a corner near the window. Slowly I made my way towards it, almost as if I were afraid. I sat at the bench and lifted the cover off the keys.

My fingers ghosted over the keys. I looked at my hands wondering if they would still play the way they used to. If the melody would be distorted, or out of place coming from my fingertips. Were these really the same hands that had played those sweet tunes and melodies so many years ago?

I felt my eyes sting with tears from the painful memories. I blinked back my tears as I heard someone approaching the room.

I closed the piano lid and rushed out. I walked around aimlessly through the streets. I didn't want to go back to an empty apartment, and walking seemed to help, if only a tiny bit. My stomach growled angrily at me demanding food. I rolled my eyes and clutched my bag tighter.

I spotted a sushi restaurant named Take Sushi.

My stomach growled again and I figured sushi didn't sound half bad right now. It was then that I noticed how late it was. The sky was painted orange and red by the setting sun. I must have been walking for hours. I wonder how I hadn't noticed.

Well all the more reason to eat and go back to my apartment. I still had a report to finish and homework to do...

I quietly strode into the sushi joint and looked around. There were two people behind the sushi bar and one person cleaning the tables. My eyes fell on the one cleaning the tables. He looked somewhat familiar. I caught a glimpse of his face and immediately recognized him.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

As soon as I realized who he was I turned on my heels and walked as swiftly as I could out of the shop.

I wasn't quick enough.

"Gokudera?" a voice called from behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. Frozen.

"It is you!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Slowly I turned to face him, wincing when that damned 1000-watt grin came into view.

"Y-Yamamoto... This is your place?" I willed my voice to stop stuttering, and I put my signature scowl on my face.

"Yup! Me and my old man run the shop. Right! You're here for some sushi right?" without even waiting for a reply he turned towards the sushi bar and called, "Hey Pops! Can I get some sushi for me and my friend?"

I answered out of habit. "Hey! I never agreed to be your friend, baseball freak!"

"Oh? Well then at the very least we're classmates." he said still smiling.

"Che. Baseball idiot. I'm not eating any of your damned sushi. I'm leaving." I turned to the door.

"No wait!" he grabbed my wrist and jerked me around. The skin contact surprised me.

I ripped my hand out of his grasp and stared him down. "What do you want?" I asked stiffly, glaring.

"Just stay for the sushi. It's really good." he said.

I scowled harder. He had a puppy-dog look on his face. It was disgustingly cute. I turned my head away from him a moment and nodded curtly.

He excitedly grabbed my hand again and dragged me over to a table in the corner. He sat across from me and began talking incessantly about some sport or something.

"…and then, whoosh! It came at me so fast! Like zirnnnch! Crazy!" he suddenly looked at me and fell silent. I scowled at him to hide my embarrassment. "Hey, Gokudera. Are you…."

"Food's here!" one of the other workers said loudly. He set three plates of sushi in front of us on the table and told us to enjoy before leaving.

Yamamoto fell silent again a moment before he began eating. Hesitantly I ate as well. To my surprise, the food was actually really good. For the rest of the meal Yamamoto was silent. Not that I mind him being silent.

When I had eaten my fill I tried to pay but was told that any friend of Takashi's was welcome to eat free. So I left.

On my way home I felt an odd presence following me, but I ignored it. I passed a music store I often frequented and stopped in to look at the pianos. They had more keyboards than real pianos, but a beautiful grand piano sat in the back corner.

For the second time that day I sat on the bench of a piano and traced the keys with my heavily ringed fingers. The woman who ran the store came up behind me.

"You know young man, I see you here allot but all you ever do is sit at this piano and stare off into space. Do you know how to play?" she asked.

I nodded mutely, and she said, "Really? That's wonderful! I rarely get any customers who know their way around a real piano like this one. Would you please play something for me?"

I froze a second. "What day is it?" I asked. "September 5th, why?" (yay, my birthday! XD)

I turned to face her for the first time. "How about I come back in four days and play you something then?" She looked surprised for a moment. Then she smiled kindly and said, "Okay!"

She skipped away happily. After a few more minutes of staring at the keys I finally stood and walked out waving to the owner as I passed.

I got outside the store and felt that odd presence again. I still couldn't pinpoint it so I moved on. I walked silently through the dark streets, marveling how people seemed to forsake the streets as soon as it got dark. My apartment slowly appeared through the stillness.

It took me a moment to unlock my door and get inside. I worked well into the night on my homework and report. When I deemed my progress passable I silently dressed for bed and slept.

A strange dream plagued me in the hours of unconsciousness, but I couldn't remember it as soon as I awoke. I merely knew it scared me, for I woke to the sound of my own screams. Sunlight poured in from my window. Never would I have thought that this would start a horrible day.

Unrequited Love: Part 2

A/N:

Gokudera's POV

Seeing the sunlight pour unwaveringly into my apartment somehow made me feel better. I could not remember the dream, but my heart still pounded. I tried to calm myself, but in the end resolved to allow myself distraction. I showered dressed and made myself breakfast.

I looked at the clock and found I had time before I needed to be at school. So I sat at my desk and tinkered with a smoke bomb I had picked up from a store a few days ago. I had always enjoyed messing with explosives. I often carried them to school with me and tampered with the chemical balances on the roof during lunch.

I checked the clock again and found it was about time for me to be getting to school. So I packed up and walked out the door. I didn't take my normal route that day. Instead I took a route that would take me past Take Sushi. Until the day I die I will swear it was unintentional.

As luck would have it, 'Unlucky me,' I thought, as I passed Take Sushi Yamamoto was walking out the front doors waving good bye. When the door closed he looked up and spotted me. I turned quickly and walked swiftly towards school. I didn't turn around even as he called my name.

In the end, he jogged up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Gokudera!" he said loudly.

I jerked forward, once again startled by the sudden contact. "Che cosa? Cosa vuoi bastardo?" I unintentionally had slipped into Italian, so I forced myself to speak properly and continued to hide my face. "What is it? Let me go."

He didn't release me nor did he say anything. He merely spun me around, and stared straight into my face. He looked so serious…. I knew I was blushing. I could feel the heat in my face, and it only deepened when he narrowed his eyes looking more intently at my face.

What was his deal anyway? What did he want? Was he making fun of me? Did he know…? No, he couldn't! I never told anyone… I never had anyone to tell anyway… did he figure it out on his own? He's too oblivious for that, but maybe, just maybe, he knew something…. Even if he did know something, he'd think it was gross. He'd reject me, and ignore me. I-I don't want to admit it but…. It-it…..it kinda feels… nice, I guess, to have a bit of his time. But even so, he'll only leave me behind. I'm a foreign runaway delinquent. Who would want me? Heh, I'm kidding myself if I think he wants anything to do with me.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto whispered. I only then noticed how close he had gotten to my face. I blushed harder and pulled back out of his grip.

"W-What the hell? What do you want, baseball freak?"

Yamamoto loked dazed a second, but soon regained his composure. He blinked looking confused as to why he was leaning forward. He blinked again and smiled serenely. "We're gonna be late aren't we...?"

To say the least I was aghast. Was he really gonna forget that? Wait... What that? Nothing happened! So, why is my heart beating so fast...?

I didn't say anything, merely turning around and walking towards school. Yamamoto bounced along beside me. He chattered incently not making much sense. I suddenly needed a smoke so I pulled out a pack, and my lighter. Yamamoto began to squack about health and the dangers of tobacco. It was nice to know that he cared enough to lecture me. That didn't stop me of course.

I sucked in a breath savoring the feel of tobacco in my throat. I exhaled heavily and let my eyelids fall halfway over my eyes. I blinked and sucked in another breath. This time I tried a thing I learned in France. It's called the French Inhale I think. I sucked in a breath, held it a moment let it out my mouth and sucked it back in through my nose, letting it out after a second.

Yamamoto stopped walking next to me. When I looked back he had his head down. He didn't look up when I walked back to his side. He head was still down so I squatted down and looked up at his face.

"The hell...?"

Unrequited Love: Part Three

**A/N: beware of horribleness.**

Yamamoto's POV

I was blushing. I was…blushing. I knew I was. I could feel that my eyes were wide open. I-I…I just couldn't watch him do that and…not be affected. It was just so…._hot_. Why? Why was it smoking, that affected me? Was it because it was it was Gokudera? Nah, it couldn't be. Why would I react like that to someone who hated me? Gah, it's so confusing!

Gokudera's face suddenly appeared in front of me. I knew I was still blushing, and my eyes widened again. He blinked, and said, "The hell…?"

I panicked momentarily. "Ah….Ahha? Ahahahaha? Um, sorry! The uh… heat! Yea the heat got to me! Ahaha…" Geez I hope he buys that.

"Whatever!" he said loudly. Then under his breath, "Don't make me worry, bastard." After saying that he sped off. I smiled to myself. He could be so cute sometimes.

We walked to school in silence, which was very uncommon for me, and arrived, thankfully, on time.

'Geez, class is so boring! I wish something exciting would happen,' I found myself thinking about halfway through second period. I glanced over at Gokudera. He was writing furiously on a piece of paper. 'Hmm… Writing? That could be a little entertaining. Maybe I'll make a list of things I like… Yeah...that's a good idea.'

I took out a piece of paper and began writing. My penmanship was bad enough that no one besides me would be able to read it with ease (and hopefully wouldn't bother to try reading it), so I wasn't worried about someone seeing it.

Baseball

Gokudera's eyes

Gokudera's hair

Gokudera's lips

Gokudera's piercings

That sexy thing Gokudera does when he smokes

Gokudera's hands

That look on Gokudera's face when he sits at a piano

When Gokudera swears in Italian

Gokudera's dog tag

When Gokudera writes on his arms

Gokudera in his gym clothes

How Gokudera looks when he's sleeping (he sleeps in class sometimes)

I stopped writing and looked at my paper. I didn't really have anything else to add so I doodled on the paper, and tried writing my name in English. I wrote my name again in Japanese and compared how the two looked. I also wrote 'Ame" because I love rain.

By the time I had finished with that class was over. We had had exams that day so we were let out early. After class I kept my eye on Gokudera. He just sat in his seat and gazed blindly at his surroundings. I was second to last to leave, Gokudera being the last.

I didn't have baseball today so I wanted to walk with Gokudera till we got to my house. I followed a few steps behind him and he didn't seem to notice me. To my surprise he didn't exit the school, but instead he went to the music room.

He stepped inside quietly. I didn't follow because I didn't want to disturb him. I stood for a few minutes waiting, when I heard a tentative piano note. Then another. Soon a short song formed. It was off a bit and there were a few mistakes, but it was a song I had heard before. Suddenly it stopped. For a long time it was silent. Then, just as slowly as the first, a new song was played.

It was slow and sad and it seemed to convey what Gokudera was feeling.* I think he was sad. Like he really missed someone, or he yearned for something… heh, well, I'm glad he has someone… he always seemed like a loner… maybe he misses his homeland…

I stopped that train of thought before it finished. He couldn't be thinking of going back could he? No! I shook my head furiously and strongly denied that thought. He wouldn't leave me right?

Wait me! What the heck am I thinking! He doesn't care about me! I shook my head again more violently. I turned my attention back to the song he was playing.

I leaned my back against the wall as I listened. The song was so sad… I wanted to know if Gokudera felt that sad too, but I had no way of knowing. The more I listened to it the more I could hear the feeling in the notes. I felt as if I could hear every emotion he felt… sadness… anger… abandonment… I felt so much from the song that I began to cry. I held back my sobs so as not to disturb Gokudera but I couldn't stop the tears. I wanted so badly to rush in and hold him to me.

But it wouldn't do any good anyway. He hated me. I know that, and yet… argh! These complicated feelings are killing me! I wish they'd go away… if only it were simpler…

The song faded and stopped. I heard Gokudera moving from within the room. I jumped a bit and panicked slightly. In the end I merely ran away from the room. I wiped my eyes and fled from the campus. I didn't stop running till I got to the shop. I stood outside the door for a moment to regain my composure, and then walked inside.

"Hey Pops!" I greeted upon seeing my old man behind the sushi bar.

"Oh, Takashi! Welcome back!" he grinned broadly. When he got a good look at my face he looked concerned. I guess my eyes were still puffy. I grinned in return however and told him I was going to study. He took my lie with grace and said he'd make dinner when the shop closed.

Once in my room I collapsed onto my bed. What should I do? Should I do anything? Is there even something I can do…? Geez… this is hard to deal with. *sigh* Well, I'll figure something out! Maybe I'll just tell him how I feel…

I was sleepy from the tiring day and thinking about Gokudera. Not that I mind thinking about Gokudera… Anyway I need to sleep! Losing sleep will do me no good! Then again sleeping in the afternoon isn't so good either… oh whatever. I'm tired.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I hope tomorrow is a good day too.

Unrequited Love Part 4

A/N:

Gokudera's POV

I panted heavily, sucking in deep breaths. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek, and my hands clenched into fists.

"hah…it's…it's almost….almost too much…..I…probably won't make it…much longer…" I groaned slightly.

What was wrong with me? I was acting weird today. I shouldn't be this affected by something like…_this._It usually isn't this _hard._

I mean its just P.E.

_A/N: you thought something dirty didn't ya? Its okay, even I was thinking of funny things. Heehee._

It's been two days since I ate at Yamamoto's place. I haven't spoken to him much. Lately I've been more concerned with what I'll do for that music shop owner. I know what song I will play, but…I don't want to go through with it. I'm still afraid that my fingers will twist the music into a Danse Macabre.

A whistle sounded. The game of soccer began again. That reminded me of the fact that Yamamoto was playing for the opposing team. Also he was charging at the goal I was defending. His hair stuck slightly to his face, and when he ran his shirt fluttered around exposing tanned skin.

I shook my head hard and tried to direct all my attention to the game being played. This backfired unfortunately, because the ball was soon passed to Yamamoto. He charged towards me, dribbling the ball with precision.

He was upon me almost before I could blink. A sharp, powerful kick sent the ball speeding in my direction. I moved to block it, but instead of an ultra cool two hand spin block, I got a stomach full of 40mph ball. It hurt.

My breath was knocked from my body and rendered me speechless. Normally this wouldn't cause much trouble. You know, catch your breath after a minute, and you're fine! (A/N: that's totally happened to me. I speak from experience. Such things aren't hard to walk off.) But this time was different. A lack of sleep and nutrition, coupled with distraction, and my vision began to blur. I began to falter, and I moved a foot forward to steady myself. I tried to regain my vision properly, but it continued to go black. First the edges, then it spread. The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was Yamamoto rushing towards me with a worried look on his face.

_I was sitting in an empty booth at Take Sushi, which was also empty. Yamamoto walked in from a room in the back with a platter of chocolates in his hands. He set the platter down on the table and walked over to me._

_He sat down on the edge of the booth and leaned back, far enough so that he could face me. A hand reached forward and cupped my face. "Hayato…" he whispered softly, almost teasingly. He leaned towards my face and stared deep into my eyes. His lips were mere millimeters from my own. I hungrily closed the distance between us in a searing kiss. I felt Yamamoto smirk as he kissed back. His hand still on my cheek he tilted his head a bit for better access. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip asking for permission. That seemed silly to me but I gladly allowed it. His tongue entered my mouth and explored. It ran over the top of my own tongue and then across the roof of my mouth, inducing a shiver. I decided to fight back a little, and a small war for dominance took place. He eventually conceded, and allowed my tongue to enter his mouth. It was wet and warm, and I took this opportunity to explore every inch of I, eliciting a small moan._

_Finally we both pulled apart to take deep breaths. A line of saliva connected our mouths, but it was wiped away by a tanned hand. Yamamoto moved off the booth on my side and over to the one opposite. He sat smiling softly at me. I looked at the tray and examined the chocolates on it._

_Yamamoto watched me and picked one up. He fiddled with it a while before bringing it to his lips and popping it in his mouth. He chewed it with a thoughtful expression whilst I watched. I had never had a thing for sweets anyway. I enjoyed merely watching him eat them._

_Sadly, it was too late that I realized the sweets were giving off a poisonous aura. A very familiar one._

_Yamamoto began to gag. Choking and spluttering, foam gathered at his mouth. His hands clawed at his throat. he tried to speak, but all that came out was gasps, and garbled noises. I was horrorstruck. At some point I began to scream. A shadow moved into the room from the same place Yamamoto entered from. The shadow moved into the light and I recognized immediately who it was._

_The scorpion tattoo, the pinkish hair, the punk clothes. There was only one person this could be._

_My sister, Bianci._

My eyes burst open. I was in a foreign room. The style seemed familiar, but not the room itself. I looked around, still a bit sluggish. To my left was a door, and to my right…

"Yamamoto…?" Indeed it was Yamamoto who was on my right.

"Ah, Gokudera! You finally woke up! I'm so glad!" he smiled, relieved.

"Where…Why….?"

"This is my room. I brought you here after I hit you with that soccer ball. I tried to take you to the school infirmary, but the doctor only gave me some aspirin, and said to go home and rest. So, I carried you to my place." He said cheerily.

My eyes widened, and I'm sure my face paled. I was….in Yamamoto's room…? It was such a shock that I didn't register what it meant for a while. Then a deep blush spread across my face.

"R-Right…" I replied dumbly.

I'm in his house. I am in his fucking house. WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!

Unrequited Love Part 5

A/N:

Yamamoto's POV

The past few hours have been a blur. I was playing soccer, and I got distracted by Gokudera. I didn't gauge my force, or aim away from him. I just kicked the ball straight into his gut. I saw him waver, and try to steady himself. But he took a dive, and hit the ground hard. To me it was in slow motion. I think I screamed his name. I remember rushing to his side. I panicked for a moment before someone said the infirmary. So I picked him up and ran as fast as I could to the school infirmary.

When I got there the doctor took one look at Gokudera, and after asking what happened, said he would be fine. He threw some aspirin at me and said to have him rest. So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I took him to my house. I knew pops would be busy running the store so it would probably be my responsibility to look after him.

I waited for three hours for him to wake up. It was three hours of agonizing over what happened. Three hours of worrying so much I felt like my heart would explode. Three hours of my stomach doing more summersaults than a gymnast. Three hours of praying he was okay.

I just sat there staring at his face. I think at one point he started dreaming. His face scrunched up and he moaned lowly. At that point I stroked his hair. It was surprising how soft it was. A little damp from sweat, but I could overlook that. I wasn't any better.

He came to a few minutes later. He looked around, still slightly asleep. I was so glad that he woke up that I sat there beaming at him. He turned to me and asked where he was and why. Just not in so many words.

I told him the short version of what happened. He seemed to freeze for a second while my words sunk in. Then a blush spread across his cheeks. He looked so cute when he blushed. He muttered a reply to my words, and seemed slightly panicked. I was still grinning, relishing the fact that I had some alone time with him.

To tell the truth, I had always found Gokudera attractive. The moment he walked into the classroom…I just…I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just so…dazzling. His silver hair, his grey-green eyes, the way he carried himself. Everything. I guess it's what people called love at first sight.

I know love at first sight is a stupid concept. I didn't know anything about Gokudera. But I wanted to know. I wanted to know so badly. I wanted to know where he came from, who his parents were, where he grew up, and all the little mundane things that made him Gokudera Hayato. However, I soon realized that he didn't want anything to do with me.

That didn't stop me from trying. I tried to talk to him. I tried to become his friend. But he shrank away. He began to avoid me. I sought him out, but it made the situation worse. So I backed off. I stayed away from him. I stopped trying to talk to him. I ignored him.

I still regret that.

But here he is! He's in my room! The most beautiful person I have ever seen is in my room!

I looked over to the aforementioned beauty, which was still looking slightly panicked. His eyes were darting around my room, looking as though he was searching for an escape.

Suddenly the reason he was here popped into my head, and I was once again worried about him. I leant forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" I asked softly.

His eyes flashed to mine. "Yea…I'm fine." He looked down at my hand and just stared at it for a while. I blushed a bit and took my hand away from his shoulder.

Still blushing slightly I stammered, "Uh.. well, do you need anything? Uh. It might be a bad idea for you to walk around. You might collapse again. Oh! You're still in your gym clothes! I brought your stuff when we left school! I'll go get it its just over there." I pointed to a spot on my dresser where Gokudera's bag and clothes were.

I guess Gokudera got up as well, and because my room isn't the biggest, we crashed into each other, and went down together. When the proverbial dust had settled, I was on top of Gokudera. His lower body and torso were encased between my legs and my hands were holding his forearms, which were surprisingly muscled.

I caught his gaze and we both blushed, neither of us moving.

Gokudera was the one to break the silence. "G-Get off, Baseball Freak. You're damn heavy." I blinked once and was off him in a millisecond. He looked disappointed for a split second and then he said, "Diavolo…? Cazzo, che su di me cosi. Che cazzo stava pensando?" Then he turned to glare at me and said, still blushing, "Cazzo era che per jackass? Eh? Eh?"

Then he turned and, grabbing his stuff, walked to the door. Before he left he said, "Non scherzare con i miei sentimenti. Non posso fare molto di piu. Idiot."

I didn't know what he said, but I didn't like it. I followed him out the door and caught his hand. He froze and told me to let go. He wouldn't turn to face me, and I when I didn't let go he blew up, yelling, "JUST LET ME GO DAMNIT!" This time he turned his face towards mine just enough so that I could see the tears streaming down his face. In shock I let go.

I didn't know if he was crying because I gripped his wrist to hard, or something else, but I knew it was my fault. Before he turned the corner he said, "Just leave me alone."

I wanted to say it was impossible. It was impossible for me to ignore him. It was impossible to not smile when he came into a room. It was impossible to not miss him so much it hurt when I didn't see him. It was impossible to stop wanting to be near him now.

I felt tears stream down my face.

No. If he wanted me to ignore him I would have to do so. If he wanted me to stay away, I would.

Even if I had promised to never ignore him and his pain again.

I'll love him from the shadows I decided.

Unrequited Love Part 6

A/N:

Gokudera's POV

Mios Dio! I am such am idiot! What the hell was I thinking storming out like that? And saying all that stupid shit to Yamamoto!

How the hell am I supposed to go to school! Damnit this is what happens when I don't think! You know what? Screw him! He needs to stop toying with me! He has his pick of the girls; he should hook up with one of them and leave me alone! I don't need this crap!

Ugh, this is not what I should be thinking about. I need to think about what to play for that lady who owns the music shop. I know I can still play Sebastian Larsson's Into the Dark, so maybe I'll remember some of his other songs. I remember on my eighth birthday my mom taught me one of his songs. She sad it had deep meaning to her.

I'm doing this for my mom, so I should play one of her favorites. As I thought about it I fought back tears that threatened to fall. My mom's has been missing for six years. One day she just stopped coming to see me. Only after her disappearance did I find out she was my mother. I haven't seen or heard anything in regards to her. I left home because I couldn't stand the tense atmosphere when I entered a room.

"Oh, I remember now. It was called Lost in the Moment." I murmured to myself. Yea, that song should work. But…can I still play it?

This now occupied my mind and terrified me. All the old fears of playing piano music came back in an instant. And a new fear also arose. Would I disappoint my mother?

Never mind that I need to practice, I told myself. Where though? The school has a piano, but school's over and Hibari would kill me for being there. Tomorrow after school then, and at lunch. No one goes near the music room during lunch. Not even the teacher. Hibari's office is too close. They don't want to risk it.

Hm… okay, I'll be quiet.

Now that I had a plan my mind was off Yamamoto. I don't remember much about the rest of that day so I assume I developed a sort of mono mania. Next I knew I was passing Take Sushi on my way to school. When I realized where I was I averted my eyes. Still I could hear what went on, and my feet wouldn't move.

I heard Yamamoto leaving, and the door closing. My feet still refused to move. I stood stark-still; waiting. His footsteps approached. They stopped. We stood. Silent.

For a while neither of us moved. We just stood.

Then, movement. A rustle of clothing. I flinched, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw what had happened.

He passed me by. And he didn't look back.

I watched his tense shoulders and stiff steps. A sort of twisted smile came over my face. Naturally it hurt like hell to see him walk away like that, but I felt oddly relieved.

He had left me alone.

A weight had lifted off my shoulders. He left me alone! No annoying chatter, no huge smile nothing! Not a single fucking word!

Sadly that weight moved to crush my heart, and force a single tear from my eye.

Another sad fact, I was used to this sort of feeling.

I shook it off and continued to school. The day passed agonizingly slow. Classes took a millennia, and it took all my strength to not stare at Yamamoto. Finally the final bell rang. I sat and watched the class file out, taking special care to not watch Yamamoto.

A particularly nosy teacher came and asked what kept me. So of course I lied and said I had a paper I was looking for. He bought it.

Unfortunately he had the good will to help me search for it. He was horrible. He knocked over desks, overturned chairs; he even managed to send his own shoe through the window. Pathetic!

Then I saw a paper on the ground in one of the isles. "There it is!" I exclaimed in fake bravado.

"Found it!" the teacher said at the same time. We looked at each other suspiciously.

"Okay, so hand it over, and I'll leave. Got it?" I told him coldly. He jumped up looked at the clock and hurriedly said, "Yeah, yeah that's a good plan, here, I gotta go or Kyoya will kill me!" he gave me the paper and rushed out of the room. I could swear I heard him fall on his face in the hallway.

I looked at the paper in my hand. the handwriting was crap, but still legible. My eyes widened.

It was a list.

And it was about me.

I searched the paper for other things, like a name. Guess what I found. A name. In two languages. Three guesses as to whose it was.

Yamamoto Takashi.

My day gets better and better.

I quickly read over the list. Aside from being slightly disturbed, I actually found it somewhat cute. But then I remembered what I had told myself and I shoved it carelessly into my bag. I sped to the music room, now knowing that Hibari would be indisposed because of that blond teacher.

I slipped inside the music room, and sat at the piano. I lightly brushed my fingers over the keys. I shifted my position a bit and began playing. The music was disconnected at first, but once I got into the rhythm of the song it started to flow naturally. After the second attempt I got through the song flawlessly.

When I had accomplished that I turned my attention to getting out of the school unnoticed by Hibari. I passed his office on tiptoes. I heard muffled voices and a loud, 'Shut the fuck up, you stupid horse!' Not wanting to hear how that ended, I took my leave.

I reached my apartment without incident, and after locking the door behind me, I relaxed. Finally safe. I slumped slightly against the door before moving over to my table to finish my homework early, tomorrow there was no school, but I liked to get things done early. Once I finished I changed and went to bed, completely forgetting dinner.

The next morning came and went quietly. The sun rose, and the moon disappeared. I showered, I ate, I tinkered with smoke bombs. I looked at my kitchen and saw that it was sadly empty. So I went to the grocery store and bought enough food to last me a week or two. I ate lunch, read a book, and then ate dinner. It was all very mundane, save for the horrible twinge in my heart. I looked at the clock and decided it was time to go to the music store.

'No use prolonging the inevitable,' I thought. I grabbed my coat and my small apartment. When I stepped outside I took a moment to absorb the luminescent moonlight, and then made my way to the music store. The streets were fairly quiet as they always were. I calmly strode through the streets glancing at shops, and watching the billboards.

The music store wasn't far away, so it only took me about ten or so minutes to get there. When I stepped in the owner lady rushed over to me.

"Oh~ you actually came! I'm so happy! I can't wait to hear you play! It's been so long since someone played for me! Everyone in my family is just terrible at all instruments, funny though because we own a music store!" She said this in about six seconds, and continued to talk while ushering me through a crowd of people. "I'm so sorry about the crowd! I was bragging to my family that I finally found a person who could play the piano, and they didn't believe me! The nerve of them! I insisted it was true, and they wanted to come and see for themselves!" I heaved a heavy sigh and thought, 'what is this, a recital?'

However, I saw familiar faces in the crowd but I didn't have time to identify them. I didn't want to.

The lady sat me down at the grand piano and started to talk again. "Well, it's all tuned up just fine, nothing wrong with it, so just play whatever you want!"

I turned to face her, once again catching glimpses of faces I really didn't want to see, and said, "I'll only play two songs okay? They're fairly long so it should be fine." She stopped talking and nodded eagerly.

I turned back to the piano and shifted slightly. I had never played in front of this many people, but it wouldn't matter. This wasn't for them, it was a thank you present to my mom.

'Thank you, mom, for giving me life.'

I began to play. I played Into the Dark first. The slow calming rhythm, high strung sadness. I played with my eyes closed, and swayed with the music, feeling it reverberate through my being. It ended softly, and I froze, listening to the final note as it faded away.

The crowd clapped, and when I turned to face them many had tears in their eyes. I rose my eyebrows at the scene but soon turned to begin the next song.

'This one is for you mom.'

I moved softly with the music again, and closed my eyes. I played the almost happy notes, and near joyous tones, returning to a soft melancholy. The music trailed off into my memories and my fingers stilled on the keys. I took a deep breath, and turned to face my audience.

They all had bittersweet smiles on their faces, and tears welling in their eyes. They began clapping again. I gave them a sort of half smile, and rose my eyebrows again. Two figures moved through the crowd. They emerged before me at the same time.

"Gokudera," said one.

"Hayato," said the other.

And that was when my nightmare started to become reality. Yamamoto and Bianci were in the same room as each other. This would not turn out well.

"Sis…?"

Yamamoto looked over at my sister and stared. Then he stepped back and motioned her to talk to me first.

"Hayato…" she breathed. Then she rushed forward and gave me a crushing hug. After she released me she said, "Hayato, I think it would be best to get to the point. I found your mother."

Blank shock flew across my mind and my head. "You what…?"

"I know where your mother is. Unfortunately she is on her deathbed." Those words pierced my heart like a poisoned bullet.

"I can make arrangements for you to go and live with her while she's still living, but if you don't want to go; then that is fine. I'm sure she will understand." Bianci delivered the news quickly and without emotion. She hadn't looked me in the eye, but now she stared intently at me.

"If you decide to go, you will be able to stay here until I can make the proper arrangements. It should take about a week. Hayato, I know this is hard, but I need you to answer me now. Are you going, or not?"

It was an ultimatum. Leave and live with my mother till she passes, or stay, and never see her again. If I leave I would be leaving my life here, my functional, semi-quiet life. And Yamamoto. No, he shouldn't be figured into this. If I go, I have the chance to live with my mother. I won't be in this position again.

"I'll go." I said simply.

That is my decision, and I'm going to uphold it. No one will get in my way.

Unrequited Love Part 7

A/N:

Yamamoto's POV

It's been three days since Gokudera saw his sister. After I heard their conversation, and Gokudera's answer, I ran like hell. I just bolted for home. I think I was crying but I don't remember much. I do, however, remember having a horrible nightmare that night. I don't remember what it was, but my dad told me I was crying and screaming. That he couldn't wake me up, and all he could do was sit next to my bed and wait for me to overcome it.

The past two days I stayed at home. I felt guilty about missing school and baseball, but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling in my stomach. Today, I'm going to school though. I'd feel too guilty to miss anymore. My old man's still worried, but I need to go.

If I really think about it, I think my nightmare was about Mom. She died when I was young, so it's always kinda been me and my old man. I can't even remember what she looked like. I think Gokudera's lucky. He's lucky to have a chance to see his mom again. I'd kill to have that kind of chance. And it's not like he has anything to hold him here…

In the midst of my thinking I arrived at school. Monotonously I strode into my classroom and sat down. The minute I did so, a million scenarios flashed though my mind. Almost all of them included Gokudera.

I suddenly felt sick again, but before I could move, there he was. He just walked into the classroom as bold as bronze. My heart dropped into my stomach, and started having an epileptic seizure. He sat down nonchalantly, and before I had the chance to move, a group of people crowded around me.

They had noticed my absence and were worried. I had to explain that I caught a sort of flu. I was flooded with questions. They proved to be a good distraction, but they still didn't quite get my mind off my palpating heart. I glanced at Gokudera and saw him with his nose buried in a book. The book was upside down.

Class started a minute later and I tried to place all my attention on the lesson. It was really hard.

A thousand years later, classes finally ended. Some players from my team told me it was time for afternoon practice. I consented to let them drag me along. I ran laps, and hit balls in a rather lack luster fashion. I couldn't put my heart into it. It came to be my turn to pitch, and, pulling myself together, I threw three straight curveballs. The rest of my throws were somewhat sloppy, so I got extra laps.

After I finished those I was allowed to go home. I merely nodded and packed up to leave. I overheard some of the guys talking about Gokudera's transfer.

"I heard that Gokudera punk is finally leaving."

"Yeah, good riddance."

"We don't need the likes of him."

"He had the worst temper didn't he?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

I heard that damned laugh echoing inside of my head over and over. They just kept laughing at him! Laughing and laughing and laughing!

Finally, I had had enough. I ran from the locker room with my things in my hands. I ran to the gate and stopped for a moment. I saw Gokudera passing by and without thinking called to him.

He turned for a second before a pained, fearful expression came over his face. He turned again and ran from me. I almost went after him, but I stopped myself.

Leaving must already be hard enough for him, I thought. He doesn't need me making it worse. I need to leave him alone.

I bet he has a lot of packing to do…

I pulled myself together and, grabbing my stuff, headed for home. My mind was full of laughter, and Gokudera. It became nearly unbearable, and by the time I got home it had reached a breaking point.

I ran up to my room ignoring my dad's calls. Collapsing onto my bed I fell apart. I almost cried but I held it in. sobs racked y body but I wouldn't let a tear fall. It hurt so much! It just hurt, and hurt and hurt and hurt!

"It hurts so much," I sobbed silently.

_(A/N: true fact: it hurts. It really does. Holding back emotions like that…it hurts so much. So so much. It's one of the most painful things to put yourself through. Physically and mentally. It's just… just horrible. Anyway, I'll let you read on. Sorry) _

Then I was angry at myself. Why am I so damned depressed! I mentally screamed. A student is transferring! So the hell what!

But… he… he was the reason I went to school…

So? Find another reason. A better one. Like your LIFE.

I think I love him…

You love him? Are you serious? You barely knew him!

I'll prove it. I love him.

Didn't you already try that? At the music store?

Ignored. What about what he said…? That day at my house. What did he say?

With a new purpose I moved to my computer. Cursing the sloth speed at which it moved, I went to a translator site. The words were burned into my head so it the hard part was finding what language it was.

I thought and searched, but came up empty. Then I remembered, when Gokudera had transferred, they said he was from Italy. And his sister mentioned Italy too.

That must be it…!

It took a few seconds for the computer to translate the words. When I had them in front of my face, they brought tears to my eyes.

Was that what he thought…?

I let the tears roll down my cheeks. They kept falling as I read the words over and over again.

'_Leave me alone'_

'_I can't take much more'_

'_Stop playing with my feelings'_

'_Please'_

'_Leave me alone'_

The words played over and over in my head. A rush of emotions flooded my heart. I couldn't tell what they all were.

But I knew now. I absolutely had to leave Gokudera alone. I wouldn't let my feelings oppress him.

I stuck to that statement. Until that day.

Unrequited Love Part 7

A/N:

Gokudera's POV

It's been five days since Sis came to the music store. She hasn't come to see me since then, but I've seen her around town. Though it is also true that I've been avoiding her like the plague.

Her and one other.

But I refuse to think about him. I refuse to. Even if he's in my dreams; begging me not to go.

I have to go. I can't let my mom die alone.

I won't have to think about him. I wont have to see him. I'll ignore and avoid him. Simple as that.

It became harder and harder to do as the days went on. I could tell Yamamoto was losing sleep, and I was too.

I still kept my word. Until that day.

When it all came flooding out of us.

Unrequited Love Part 8

A/N: be prepared.

3rd Person POV

As the sun rose over the town of Namimori two people rose out of bed. They didn't know it yet, but their day was not to goes as they planned. One wished for a quiet escape, the other the strength to resist. Both thought of each other, neither having the courage to ask.

Yet.

Yamamoto knew today was the day Gokudera was leaving. He knew this all too well. He hadn't slept in five days because of it. His thoughts were painted the black of despair and uncertainty. He wanted desperately to stop Gokudera, but he also sympathized, and a part of him was envious.

He tried to push away his feelings, but his heart would not be denied. He would see Gokudera one last time. Even if it destroyed them both.

Gokudera met with his sister in the morning. Two suitcases and a book bag were all that was left of Gokudera's possessions. Everything else had been shipped to his mother's house. His sister told him that his plane would leave at 3:45 PM and that he should say good bye, or walk around the town one last time. He had seven hours before the plane.

To him it was seven hours he was going to spend mentally cursing himself. Either for his childish behavior, or for not speaking to Yamamoto. Nothing could change his mind on leaving, but he would have liked to have had some type of recognition.

Yamamoto sat though his classes fidgeting, and jumping at every sound. He did everything he could to keep his mind off Gokudera, but it was pointless. By the end of his classes he had formed a plan.

The stage for the meeting was set.

Gokudera toured the town one last time, before walking to the airport. He had spent a considerable time walking, and it was now 2:30. He mentally bid farewell to the town, and its people.

He was having an easier time not thinking about his love. He had other things to occupy himself with. Though it would be a lie to state that it wasn't eating at him.

At this time both boys thought of each other. They wondered if they should go through with what they needed to do. They both started for their destination with determined minds, and half broken hearts.

Yamamoto thought only of Gokudera's face, while Gokudera wished only for a safe getaway. He secretly hoped to see Yamamoto, but he knew it would make things too complicated.

Namimori Airport was small, and had low security. There was no need to go through security until five minutes before the plane boarded. Gokudera sat in a seat on the second level, overlooking the entrance and began to read. His sister was walking around and there was no one else there.

Flight Take-Off in 25 Minutes.

Yamamoto ran full speed towards Namimori Airport. He was fast approaching dangerous levels. He would faint soon. The airport came into sight and Yamamoto sped up. Upon reaching the doors, his body collapsed and he lost consciousness.

Flight Take-Off in 10 Minutes.

Gokudera saw something strange on the ground just beyond the doors, but decided to pay it no mind. 'The flight takes off in ten minutes,' he thought. 'Only ten more minutes.'

Gokudera turned back to his novel and attempted to focus. The words floated around the page and configured themselves into foreign words. he didn't have long to decipher these words however, because the automatic doors opened and I shadowy figure stepped in.

Gokudera ignored the person thinking it was just another traveler.

Yamamoto woke up in front of the doors to the airport. Checking his watch he saw that there was only ten minutes till Gokudera's flight took off. Panicking he tore himself from the sidewalk and stumbled towards the doors. They opened before him, and he took slow, shallow steps.

Spotting Gokudera on the second floor, he made his way towards the steps to the left. He regained energy as he walked and soon he was taking two steps at a time, sprinting towards the second level.

Whilst Gokudera was reading his book Yamamoto reached the top of the stairs. He was breathing heavily, but he moved towards Gokudera with determination. It wasn't until Yamamoto collapsed behind Gokudera's chair, that he looked up. Before he turned, Yamamoto draped himself across Gokudera's back. His arms slowly encircled Gokudera's neck, and he held fast to him.

Gokudera gasped slightly and turned his head to look at Yamamoto's head on his shoulder. Yamamoto took a moment to inhale Gokudera's scent before lifting his head. He laughed weakly and apologized.

"Wha…? Why are…" Gokudera tried to speak but all he could manage were broken sentences.

"I just wanted to see you off. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come but…" tears formed in Yamamoto's eyes, shocking both him and Gokudera. "Ahahaha, I guess I couldn't handle the thought of not seeing you one more time." The tears spilled down Yamamoto's cheeks and he wiped them away hurriedly.

"I should go," he said. He began to move away from Gokudera, who instantly missed the contact.

"Wait. Yamamoto, I…" Gokudera trailed off, both wanting him to leave and also to stay. Before he knew tears had formed in his eyes.

Gokudera was going to leave. Both knew, and both accepted it on some level. What came next made the fact so much harder to follow through with.

"Gokudera, I… I think I love you." Yamamoto said weakly. The tears he had held back began to flow again. "I seriously love you, and I want to stop you from leaving, but I can't." He choked back a sob. "I know you have to go, and I wish I had the chance you have. I'm envious. I know this isn't going to help at all, telling you this, but I really do love you. I have ever since I first saw you. And I love you enough to wait for you. I'll wait until you come back. Whenever that is. Just," he started sobbing for real. "Just promise you'll come back."

The two boys stared at each other, shocked. Yamamoto clenched his fists to keep from touching Gokudera.

Tears streamed down Gokudera's face. He stayed silent for a long time before saying, "I promise." He looked into Yamamoto's eyes. "I promise to come back. I… I love you too. Bastard." He managed a sorrowful smile, wiped his tears.

Looking at Yamamoto again he smiled. Yamamoto reached forward and pulled Gokudera into a tight embrace. Silently, tears of joy ran down both faces as they held each other.

Yamamoto pulled back slightly and held Gokudera's face in his hands. Gokudera closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Yamamoto leant down slightly and pressed his lips to Gokudera's.

Gokudera's hands wove themselves into Yamamoto's hair, while he put more pressure into the kiss. Yamamoto's hands moved down to Gokudera's waist, pulling them closer.

They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment before they parted for breath. It was too soon they realized the plane would take-off soon. Yamamoto gave Gokudera a squeeze one last time and stepped back.

They smiled at each other and turned their backs. Yamamoto stood till Gokudera's plane took off, but then rushed to the window and watched it leave.

Gokudera wiped tears from his eyes and put in his headphones. He listened to Into the Unknown, and thought of his mother and the man who loved him.

A smile came over his face and he knew he would return to this place.

Yamamoto smiled at the plane ascending into the sky. 'We'll see each other again, I know it.'

It would be eighteen months till they did, but neither of them stopped loving the other. They were eternally grateful to have met.

* * *

><p>the epilogue will mark the first (real) chapter of Love Now Requited. hope to see you soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Now Requited

A/N: It's so far beyond late, I know. Send me flames. Anyways, here is the first chapter of Love Now Requited. It's in third person POV, and is also the re-written last chapter of Unrequited Love. It'll probably be short, but it will get the story going, and hopefully get me back into the writing scene. Enjoy!

**Warning**: There is some 8695 in the first few chapters, but nothing explicit, and quite tragic. I needed a couple with a baby and a tragic end to further the plot how I wanted. Also, this scene is about six years after the events of Unrequited Love, and the rest will continue four years after this.

It's spring break a few years after the class of XXXX graduated. Yamamoto was walking down the empty street with Haru and her newborn child. He was trying to get out as much as possible after hearing that a group of Italian co-eds arrived in Namimori two days ago. His memory of the silver-haired Italian that had stolen his heart so many years ago was now faded, but he still remembered enough to want to see him again.

Haru stopped walking to bend and tend to her child. It was a healthy baby boy. They had named him Kenko because he was the picture of health when he was born.* They had caused quite the scandal by getting married and having a child. Of course, the town of Namimori was nothing if not accepting, and the wedding dinner had taken place at Yamamoto's house. He leaned down to coo at Kenko, and 'boop'ed him on the nose. He giggled in that gurgling baby way. Haru laughs happily, and smiles at Yamamoto. She was extremely tired, he could tell, but she was never one to give up and she would never back down. He smiles back, ridiculously happy for her.

A few streets over, the Italian co-eds are strolling down the street like they own the world. They dash into every shop to buy things, and of course 90% of them don't speak a lick of Japanese. They did come prepared, though! They have a guide! Even though he's surly, and scary looking, he knew Japanese and agreed to translate for them. The college students bustled around, letting out short bursts of whooping, and random cheers in Italian. Some of the other high school graduates are walking around, and the Italians bring back some foggy memories of a student that looked just like that one. The one hanging in the back. Same hair and everything!

Gokudera rolls his eyes exasperatedly at the group of rowdy students he had foolishly agreed to tour around Namimori. They were geography majors or something, and they had wanted to see the hanami festival. It was almost definitely the wrong season, but they had been dead-set on coming to Japan. They had approached Gokudera, knowing that he spoke Japanese, and asked him to come with as a guide. When he heard what town they were planning on visiting, he agreed, and was given a plane ticket. The plane ride to Namimori was a nostalgic one. It was like riding a rollercoaster up the steep incline knowing that the terrifying drop lays ahead, but every ladder was another memory remembered, and every chink and clink a word said.

When Gokudera rounded the corner with his fellow Italians, he at once saw the familiar back of Yamamoto, and rushes forward to greet him, only to fall back when he sees that Yamamoto is with another woman. And with child. He slows his step, heartbroken. Sure, he had fooled around, but he'd never commited to anyone like he had Yamamoto, and now... He just felt stupid. He followed the group of rowdy Italians as they went through the shops on the street. He kept tabs on Yamamoto and Haru until they were out of sight. The trip was over a few days later, and Gokudera was back on a plane to Italy, driven now more than ever to study and become a successful businessman before ever trying to seek out love again.

Yamamoto never noticed that Gokudera had been within eight yards of him that day, but a few days later, Haru and Kyoko were in a car accident. Kenko had been in Yamamoto's care at the time, but the it was a horrific event nonetheless. Being the child's Godparent, Kenko was put in Yamamoto's care, and all the arrangements were made for Yamamoto to become his guardian.

**A/N: **Yuup. Sorry this took so long. I promise to update more often, and hopefully regularly.. Again, really really sorry, will work on this more. Sorry it's so short!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay. I haven't written in first-person in ages, so if it sucks, I know. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the last one, and will most definitely be.. more. I don't know yet. Let's find out together!

Yamamoto's POV

Kenko's getting older now. He's in first grade, and he's already so smart. Must have gotten it from Haru. She was always a smart girl. Not that Kyoko wasn't smart of course. He's started asking about them now too. "Why don't I have a mommy? Who are the ladies in the photos you always look at?" Things like that. It's easy enough to answer, to say, "You're mommies died when you were little, Kenko." and "Those ladies were your mommies. They're in heaven now." But I know that's not going to last. Eventually he'll start asking more questions, and I just know that one say I'm not going to have an answer for him.

It's been easy enough raising him, not that raising a child is ever easy, mostly because I live above Dad's sushi shop, and I can always be there for Kenko when he needs me. The school isn't too far away so I can walk him to school and be back to the sushi shop in fifteen minutes. Sometimes the shop is busy and I can't bail out to get Kenko, so he has to stay in the aftercare center for a while, but he understands. And I always make it up to him with sushi or crepes, or something.

Lately, Kenko has taken to sitting in the corner of the sushi bar and watching me make sushi. He's rather taken with it, but he hasn't shown any real interest in the profession. Just likes watching me make it. That's fine with me. The only rule is 'No touching' and he hasn't failed me yet.

"Pops?" Kenko calls from the door.

I peek my head around from the back room. "Yeah, Kenko?"

"Can I go play at the park for a while before dinner?" Kenko asks timidly. He doesn't ask for a lot so when he does I feel obliged to let him have it.

"Anyone I know going to be there?" I ask, straightening and passing through the doorway to crouch in front of Kenko with a scrutinizing look.

"Some kids in my class are going to play football," he answers, happily, but still a bit put off by my intense look. I just want him to be safe.

I smile. "Sure thing, kiddo. Just be back home in time for dinner, and don't forget your homework," I instruct, ruffling his hair, and standing to watch him bounce out the door.

He waves a quick goodbye and is out the door before I can respond. I chuckle and go back to mopping the floor of the back room. The restaurant is quiet for a few minutes giving me enough time to clean the place up and prepare for the inevitable rush at six. Around five-thirty a small group of businessmen come in and seat themselves at the corner booth. There's only one other customer in the shop and they speak rather loudly. As they're finishing their sushi, their conversation starts to strike a chord with me.

"I gotta remember to thank Hayato for telling us about this place!"

"I know, this is really good! I don't think he's been here in years though, we should bring him along next time!"

"Hey, hey, hey, wasn't there some story behind this place? Like Haya liked the owner's kid or somethin' but then he came over to Italia and never saw him again?"

"I forget, he stopped talking about it. Ever since he got that promotion he's been swamped with work."

"You'd think that coming back to Namimori would loosen him up, but oh no! Not Haya, he's a freakin' whirlwind! Never stops to smell the roses anymore! Too bitter and self-loathing, I think."

"Don't talk like that, he's nice enough."

"It's a sham. He's only as nice as he needs to be. And barely at that."

"Loyal to the boss though. He'd take a bullet for the guy I swear."

After that the Italian businessmen started talking about their boss. That name though.. Hayato.. rings a bell. I think there was someone I used to know that had that name. Something Hayato.. Gokimura.. Gokideru.. Gokudera..?

My eyes widen suddenly and I stiffen behind the sushi counter. Now I remember. Gokudera Hayato. The Italian transfer student I was in love with in middle school. Haven't thought about him in ages. Not since the accident at least.. I run a tremorous hand through my hair. Wow, who'd have thought that he'd come back to Namimori? It's been what? Ten years? The thought makes me smile. Kept his promise then, huh? Came back eventually. Maybe just a few years too late.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Been a while, huh? Sorry about that, but here's the newest chapter, and I promise to work more than I have been.

* * *

><p>Gokudera's POV<p>

The annoying plane ride back to Namimori was as enjoyable as it always was. Which, to say, is not.

My company has been working for a few years on branching out to Japan. In all honesty, they've been thinking about it since even before I came to work for them. Apparently, they wanted to start small, so they picked Namimori, Japan. Just my luck, huh?

They needed a team of capable workers, that were expendable to ship out to Japan for a few months, and one supervisor. And naturally, they needed someone who knew Japanese. So guess who got a surprise promotion?

The new job shouldn't be too bad however. At least I'll already know where everything is and I won't need to adjust to the Japanese lifestyle so much as my co-workers. After checking out the new office, I sent them off for sushi at Yamamoto's old place, (I have no clue if he's still there) and I stayed back to start on the work necessary for a smooth construction and what have you.

I've never been one for letting work get musty and old on my desk, so I've spent the good half of an hour filing paperwork, and signing off on contracts. I've made good progress, but there's no telling when more work will be piled on me. It's been a good distraction.

Being back in Namimori has given me the feeling of deja vu. So many familiar places and people, not that anyone I actually liked would still be here, and the odd coworker bumbling around the town in search of a stiff drink.

I swear, if the idiots I work with didn't know English, they would be completely lost in this town. Not that English is the best language to know when in Japan, but it's better than nothing.

I haven't even been near the old music store yet, or my apartment, (funny I still consider it 'mine') and I've been flat out avoiding the sushi shop. That's one place I won't be caught dead in. Not now. Not ever.

Doesn't mean I can't send some lackeys there to get the scoop though. Speaking of which, they should be returning soon.

The door clicked open a second later, the rowdy coworkers worming their way through the cubicles to my office with a box of sushi.

"How was it?" I ask affably, taking the boxed sushi with a polite air.

One of my coworkers shares a look with the other, clearly surprised by my amiable attitude. They've obviously forgotten I can be polite. Perhaps it's all the swearing..

"It was.. good.." the one on the left says, looking at me nervously.

"Good. Now get out of my office and go home, you all smell like sake," I chide, waving them off. It's a normal enough statement, and the guys seem to take it well, leaving me to finish my work and the sushi. I check on what they've brought me, and it's a good thing they didn't screw it up, or I would have made them come back and help set up the office.

Over the next two hours I must have filled every file cabinet and organized a thousand and one stacks of papers on employees desks without even cracking open the sushi box a second time. I sighed as I straightened out my desk. It was getting late and I really should be going back to the hotel room. I packed up my laptop and coffee mug, grabbing the sushi and walking back to the hotel room. Thankfully I was on the first floor and didn't have to walk very far to my room.

I barely stayed awake long enough to eat my food and have a drink before I was passed out on the stiff bed. The morning was easy enough to handle, shower, check emails, get dressed, make coffee and eat. Since I had put the extra time in last night to set up the office, my presence wasn't missed during the early morning. I finally rolled in around nine thirty and went straight for my office. the morning consisted of signing release papers, going over contracts and taking calls from the Italy office. This venture was turning out to be a profitable one, and my bosses were interested in just how profitable.

By the noon hour I was nigh near dead on my feet and I needed a good meal. Breakfast had never been my strong point and trying to work on an empty stomach with only bad coffee in the office was a recipe for bad health. So I took my lunch break and had my assistant take all my calls. I have an assistant, isn't that great?

It was a two block walk before I was in familiar territory and I turned into the first shop that said sushi. The inside looked painfully familiar, but in my work muddled brain the recognition didn't properly set in until I saw the familiar mop of black hair leaning over a table to wipe it down. I froze in place, and a similar scene played out in my head. Sitting down at the booth in the corner, listening to an annoying baseball freak yabber on and on about something until he was stuffing his face with sushi..

My strength returned to me and I whirled around my feet had just about carried me out until a voice called out and a hand landed on my shoulder.

"What's the rush?"


End file.
